<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The fury by Azucena_Insanity_Daee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323405">The fury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee'>Azucena_Insanity_Daee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gods and Monsters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kira - Freeform, Light withthe Sophie questions, analogies, greek reference, kiteman - Freeform, omg Ryuk is quiet for once!?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Light was going to rest, even Kira gets tired sometimes. But a sudden visit makes him question his very method of justice.</p><p>Based on the third chapter of the Death Note manga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gods and Monsters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A day of rest. Light Yagami decided it was a good idea to do so, after all, the police were on the move. The brunet boy was tired, listening to the media talking and debating about Kira and L, if he wasn’t being chased by the police he would have loved to participate. But now things were tiresome and complicated, and now here he was, lounging in his room as any moody teenager would. It was slightly ironic.</p><p>“For a guy being chased by the police, you seem very confident and relaxed.”</p><p>“Confidence…” mumbled Light taking the death note in his hands. “Ever since I got this notebook that’s all I’ve had. I was confident when I decided to cleanse the world that I would be able to confront the police when the time came”</p><p>“Really?” a voice made him freeze.</p><p>That wasn’t Ryuk.</p><p>The shinigami seemed just as freaked out as the brunet. Light turned towards the source, a girl, violet wavy hair flowing behind her. Her dress had armored elements, like that from an RPG or a Greek statue. Every clothed part was in a pastel color. She carried with her a spear, and her eyes seemed to be penetrating Light’s very soul.</p><p>“Hello Light Yagami” she said with a smile.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“I have many names. But my favorite so far has been Athena”</p><p>Light noticed Ryuk was awfully quiet, nervous even, so the teen licked his lips. Was she going to exterminate him? The goddess creator of the justice system in Greek society. In a way, this was the one he was supposed to revere. He didn’t know if to be afraid or act as he did with the shinigami. But her laugh made Light freeze.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I am not here to judge you or punish you for your deeds.” Athena moved her hand dismissively, her spear disappearing as she did. With her feet on the ground, the goddess walked towards them. “I see you have a sincere wish to help others, but, you have been looking at things in a non-objective way”</p><p>“What?” Light frowned. How was his justice wrong? Was L’s justice right? She was the only one who could tell him that.</p><p>“No! no, Light I came to teach you. I came to show you and guide you towards the right path justice must take” said Athena laughing. “And please, one of the things I need you to know is, stop killing convicted criminals, jail will rough them up enough. It is worse than death”</p><p>Light nodded silently, not daring to make excuses.</p><p> “Look Light, let me give you an example, let's say a serial killer or some kind of armed person comes into a house where someone else is alone. Criminal tries to attack but the victim managed to grab a knife and defend themselves. In the end, the criminal ends up dead by their hands. Tell me, is the victim now a murderer?”</p><p>Light stayed silent, analyzing the situation for a minute or two. “The victim is still a victim, it was self-defense”</p><p>“Good good” she said with a smile.</p><p>“Now, tell me, if a father is told to do a terrible crime to avoid his children and wife from being harmed in any way, is he still a criminal?”</p><p>“I…” Light hesitated, his eyes widened as he realized that these questions were also in his case. Was he a murderer for executing justice?</p><p>“I see you got what I meant. Don’t worry, this is why I came to you. I also harbor a gift” Athena said covering his eyes with her hand. Light blinked not noticing a difference when she uncovered them. “You will have to use them on someone else, a mortal of course.”</p><p>She took out a picture of the supervillain Kite Man. Light blinked and even pinched himself. On top of the man were his true name, his crime, and motives. Light immediately wrote the name without a second thought. Athena smiled.</p><p>“You won’t be able to see anyone I do not want you to kill. Actually, nobody will be able to see their names or dates.” She explained calmly. “Light, I am going to turn you into one of my furies, one of the myths that must execute justice in my name. DO you accept?”</p><p>“Yes, I do” he answered.</p><p>“Very well, I’ll give you a second gift. Each time an enemy asks for information about Kira you will forget you ever were Kira. Once it ends your memories will come back. Do not take advantage of this. The death note won’t take away your memories either. You need to be responsible for these gifts and your future associates that you bring into this plan.”</p><p>“Yea…I get it.” Light sighed unable to react. It was overwhelming, even more than having to meet Ryuk.</p><p>“Ryuk” Athena turned to the shinigami.</p><p>“What?” he asked feigning disinterest.</p><p>“Each death that Light does right an apple will appear to feed you. You are bound to him till I decide he dies.” Said Athena, Ryuk, on the other hand, laughed with glee.</p><p>“Ya better do it right! I want apples!”</p><p>“Yea, whatever Ryuk” said Light.</p><p>Athena smiled and with a burst of light vanished. The Japanese boy sighed, throwing himself on the bed. He closed his eyes and suddenly a list of names and faces appeared in his mind. He jumped, brown eyes wide. Frantically Light took the notebook and wrote all the names necessary with his typical methods. Ryuk watched from the shadows laughing to himself, this was the kind of show he came for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>